Conventionally known printers include printers of the type provided with a cleaning section for cleaning a mask, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2718492, for example.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2718492, discloses a printer provided with a cleaning device (cleaning section) which is configured to clean a fixedly placed mask by moving in a predetermined direction while abutting against an under surface of the mask. In this printer, the mask is shaped rectangular in plan view and the cleaning device (cleaning section) performs cleaning of the mask by moving in a direction parallel with a pair of lateral sides of the mask.
With the printer of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2718492, having the cleaning device (cleaning section) which cleans the mask, moves in a constantly fixed direction, parallel with the mask. However, it is conceivable that some opening patterns of the mask cannot be effectively cleaned.